Prior known bow mounts for trolling motors have been manually operated, and in some cases have required manipulation of means for manually adjusting the orientation of the motor with respect to the boat each time the motor is swung from stowed position to operating position, or vice versa. Other constructions have required considerable dexterity and effort in manually swinging the motor from one position to the other, and have also required the operator to be in a position proximate to the bow mount when manipulating it from one position to the other.
Other disadvantages with such prior constructions have included difficulties in positively locking and manually adjusting the depth of the trolling motor, in stabilizing the bow mount in operating and stowing positions, and malfunction of the complicated lever and linkage arrangements employed.